Recently, cameras set in various places have taken images such as moving image and still images, and the images have been displayed on an information terminal connected with these cameras through a network. The user of such an information terminal can specify an arbitrary place to display the images taken by the camera set in this place
The constitution that displays a remote user image while the images taken by a camera are streaming to a terminal device in remote communication (refer to Patent Document 1).